


Spying

by Yogscast_Girl



Category: The Yogscast
Genre: M/M, Masturbation, Oral Sex, Wet Dream
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-09-08
Updated: 2014-09-15
Packaged: 2018-02-16 16:00:25
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 706
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2275824
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yogscast_Girl/pseuds/Yogscast_Girl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rythian's plotting something and Sjin knows it so he sets up some cameras. He catches Rythian doing something he shouldn't be...</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Cameras

**Author's Note:**

> So this is my first fanfic so please be nice. I wanted to do a Rythna fanfic for my first one so here it is. Peace Out Yognauts

Rythian was plotting something and Sjin knew it. He had a good idea what has was planning too. Ever since Sjin set Rythian’s base on fire, he was always finding new ways to blow Sjin sky high. It was amusing really, how many times Rythian had failed. The ideas Rythian had come up with in the past amazed Sjin. Nuclear bombs that failed to detonate, magic that was past Sjin’s belief and many other ways. So Sjin took matters into his own hands...

A little birdie had told the bearded farmer that Rythian goes out every day to go for a long walk for about 3 hours. Sjin took this opportunity to do a little spying. He made some cameras and flew over to Rythian’s new base. Rythian was just leaving his house for his nice, peaceful walk. Sjin quickly hid behind a big tree and watched him leave. The slender man glided down to the front door and pushed it open.  
“Why does Rythian leave the door open?” Sjin thought.  
He sailed through placing cameras where he could; making sure Rythian wouldn’t see them. The dungareed- man looked around.  
“It’s a nice place he has here, shame if someone destroyed it...” Sjin decided against the idea and turned on the cameras.  
“Right, time to get to work. Xephos must be wondering where I am,” He said, flying back to the farm.

~~ ~~

Rythian walked back into his house after a long walk, thinking about that one special person. It was getting dark and he decided it was time for bed. He trudged up the stairs and opened the door. He climbed into bed and fell asleep. Little did he know Sjin was watching him.  
“Aww how cute, little Rythian sound asleep, like a babby.”  
Rythian’s dream was wet to say the least.


	2. The Dream

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rythian's dream is wet to say the least...

Lalna led Rythian into his bedroom. As soon as Lalna shut the door, Rythian smashed his lips against Lalna’s as he explored his body. Lalna pushed Rythian gently down onto his double bed. Rythian parted his lips which Lalna took as an opportunity to stick his tongue down the mage’s throat. Rythian moaned into the kiss as the scientist smirked. The blonde broke the kiss to yank Rythian’s and his shirt over their heads. He laid back down onto his lover. Lalna moved down to Rythian’s neck, peppering kisses down to his chest as Rythian threw his head back in pleasure. Lalna moaned onto the alchemist’s chest, sending shivers down the other’s spine. Lalna dragged his hand down Rythian’s chest and grazed over his bulge, drawing a moan out of the Enderborn.  
“You like that?”  
“Lalna, please.”  
“Please, what Ryth? Tell me what you want babe.”  
“I want you, Lal.”  
“I need you to be specific than that,” Lalna whispered in Rythian’s ear, making Rythian’s cock throb beneath Lalna.  
“I need you inside me! I need you to fuck me senseless Lalna and have me screaming your name!”  
Lalna pulled Rythian’s boxers down. He grasped the mage’s pulsing cock and started to stroke it, teasingly.  
“Please,” breathed Rythian in between pants. Lalna needed no more as he grasped the other’s shaft into his mouth. Rythian groaned, feeling the hot sensation of Lalna’s mouth around his cock. Lalna sped up, himself growing impatient. He squeezed his head whilst kissing Rythian deeply.  
Lalna started to lick the underside of the other’s length, teasingly. He flicked the sensitive head. It throbbed in his mouth. Suddenly he took the whole length into his mouth, making Rythian gasp and then groan in pleasure.  
“Lal, please, I need you now!” Lalna came up and looked Rythian in the eyes whilst licking pre-cum off his lips.  
“Well, seeing as you did ask nicely,” Lalna whispered as he turned Rythian over...  
~~ ~~  
Rythian woke up, feeling something stiff in between his legs.  
“Oh, shit. Well, only one way to fix this.”  
He pulled his boxers down and grasped his length. He let his mind wonder back to his dream. He stroked his cock, slowly and then he sped up. Lalna’s mouth on his shaft felt so real. With the flicking and licking. Ryhtian soon came in his hand, moaning Lalna’s name. He changed his underwear and got changed. He headed out to work.


End file.
